


Green Robes

by LauraRoslin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How and where did Professor McGonagall get those green robes that look suspiciously like Slytherin's colors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Robes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters and this was written quickly in history class. Not beta or britpicked. Let me know if you see any errors and I'll fix them. Let me know what you think too! :)

She entered the lounge in a flurry of black robes before coming to a stop directly in front of the only male in the room. She looked up at him and primly folded her hands in front of her, even though her expression said otherwise.

“Minerva,” he greeted softly, his eyes warily watching the others in the room but more focused on the witch in front of him. “Is there something I can help you with?” He gave a small smirk and completely focused his gaze on her.

“You can give the field back to Gryffindor. They were signed up and you can’t just overrule that,” the witch stated, her eyes flashing with passion. She wouldn’t lose the Qudditch or House cup to Slytherin and Severus Snape this year. Not again.

“I had no idea Gryffindor had the field,” Severus replied, his smirk widening and revealing his lie. “Otherwise I would have left well enough alone,” he paused and practically grinned. “Merlin knows they need the practice more than Slytherin does.” Minerva huffed in indignation and crossed her arms, trying not to take the bait.

“You will change your tune when we win on Friday,” she stated, raising an eyebrow and daring him to contradict her.

  
“Would you like to make a bet on that?” Minerva glanced to her side to see Pomona Sprout watching with interest since the winner of Friday’s game would play Hufflepuff the following week.

“Indeed, I would. 10 galleons that Gryffindor will win.” Minerva had confidence in her students and the captain and she knew they could pull it off. As long as no one on Slytherin decided to cheat.

“Oh, I was thinking something far more interesting, Minerva.” Severus crossed his own arms and took a step closer to her, standing several inches above the witch. “When Slytherin wins, you wear a wonderful set of Slytherin green robes for a week. If Gryffindor wins…” he trailed off, leaving it open for her to finish the sentence.

“When Gryffindor wins,” she began, her mind thinking quickly, “you will wear the same green robes for a day.” She knew a full week would be too torturous and that a day ought to be enough. Severus’ grimace told her all she needed to do.

“It’s a deal,” he finally said, offering his hand to her. Minerva took it without a moment of hesitation.

“I’ll see you at the game, Severus.” With that, she turned and left in another flurry of black robes, needing to prep her students and urge them to do as well as they could. Which is to say, she would tell them that they better win and she wouldn’t give them a reason why.

 

Minerva entered the stands and took her place next to the announcer, her hands folded beneath her Gryffindor scarf. The weather couldn’t have been worse, but she still had faith in her team and sleet poured down around them. She eyed Severus sitting with the other teachers and shook her head slightly as he winked. Gryffindor would win. Her faith and elation only grew as the game started and progressed. Gryffindor was in the lead, 60-10 until she saw the flash of green as Slytherin’s Seeker dove at the ground. She leaned forward and rested her hands on the railing, her eyes closing as the announcement rang out.

  
“And that’s it! Slytherin wins with a score of 160 to 60!” Minerva groaned loudly and sank back into her chair, not needing to see Severus to know he was smirking right at her. Her eyes were shocked open as the announcer continued. “If the players will land, we have a bet that needs to be fulfilled. If Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall will meet on the field.”

  
“Wait, what?” Minerva asked, looking to the announcer and then over at Severus who was already moving toward the field. He stopped and grinned at her.

  
“On the field, Professor,” the announcer murmured, barely able to contain his own wide smile.

Huffing, Minerva tugged her robes tighter about her and slowly descended the steps down to the field. She glanced at Rolanda Hooch as she passed her and met Severus in the middle with the players surrounding them.

“I thought we would do this publically,” he murmured to her as he pulled out his wand. The students around them giggled softly.

“For Merlin’s sake,” she swore under her breath. She shifted and raised an eyebrow as Severus carefully transfigured her black robes into a velvety green. They were warm and comfortable; she had to give him that.

Severus added a few charms to stop her from transfiguring them back and stepped back. Minerva glanced down and ignored the roar of laughter that sounded from the students. She had lost this game, but she would make sure Severus and Slytherin didn’t win the House Cup. She put her hands in the pockets and stepped closer to Severus.

  
“Watch your back,” she hummed softly before she turned and walked off the field, sleet lifting her robes and blowing them every which way in flashes of green. She would make up for this by covering Severus’ room and office in as many Gryffindor things as she could manage. She would get her revenge.


End file.
